


Самое ясное небо

by above_all



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: Баки делает неуверенный шаг с поезда на майскую землю. Ещё шаг, а потом бежит, задыхается тихой жизнью и тёплым мирным воздухом.





	Самое ясное небо

Он делал это настолько часто, что вязь четырёх привычных слов по листу бумаги уже давным-давно может повторить даже с закрытыми глазами. Начал ещё в сорок третьем, под больно кусающим пальцы холодом, когда горло болело не от простуды, а от вынужденной немоты. Упрямо продолжил сейчас, в четырнадцатом году нового века — пугающе нового, требующего безукоризненного движения дальше. А капитан _дальше_ не мог.

Глупый, старомодный, гораздо проще ведь написать сообщение в любом мессенджере. Так и прочитают быстрее, и ответ придёт моментально.

Только Стиву моментальные ответы не нужны — не привык. По работе, конечно, приходится пользоваться чудесными изобретениями техники, и это правда удобно, только на службе этого Роджерсу как раз и хватает. Ему спешить некуда — и так поспешил уже на целый век, — и ответа он ждать готов сколь угодно долго.

Ощущение карандаша, зажатого между пальцев, откатывает время назад. И Стив пишет. Пишет каждый вечер, склоняясь над столом, начинает с четырёх самых важных слов, а потом — про весну, про то, что в конспиративной квартире места хватит ещё на десятерых, про работу, про то, что у него всё, конечно же, хорошо. Замечательно. Настолько хорошо, насколько только может быть сейчас. Про то, что никто и не подумал бы во времена лучистой своей молодости, как Стив будет сейчас жить.

А Стив и сам не знает, _как_ же он вообще _всё ещё_ живёт.

Каждое утро он относит письма на почту, но ответа не получил ещё ни разу.

«Сержанту Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу», — пишет Стив. Подбирая всё новые и новые слова, словно понимая, что в прошлый раз достучаться не смог, просит прекратить играть в храброго солдата, в слишком уж надолго затянувшуюся недетскую войну, и наконец вернуться.

Ему сержанта оказалось предательски мало. Иногда Стиву думалось, что они с Баки даже не научились толком жить. И, может быть, имя, каждый день звучащее из письма в письмо, было призвано как-то исправлять ситуацию.

«Сержанту Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу. — Капитан пишет и пишет, а глаза не видят практически ничего из-за слёз. — Расскажи, как там? Тебя хоть там любят?»

_«Родной мой, — отвечает Баки, — здесь холодно, да и когда стреляют, немного страшно»._

_Он ему больше рая хочет написать, ему, светловолосому капитану, которому едва-едва двадцать четыре, но вместо этого делает неуверенный шаг с поезда на майскую землю. Ещё шаг, а потом бежит, задыхается тихой жизнью и тёплым мирным воздухом. Сержант бросает всё и бежит, бежит босиком по траве, к нему — к распахнувшему объятия Стиву, который не может ни спать, ни есть. Бежит молодой, по форме, с нахлобученной фуражкой — таким, каким его запомнили._

_И целует, целует, упивается, не может выровнять дыхание, дрожит и дрожит в сильных капитанских руках, а в выступивших на глазах слезах мерцает искреннее счастье._

И снится ему, обнимает, шепчет: «Чёрт со всем, Стив, мы победили же, победили, живи спокойно». И одними своими глазами просит прощения за то, что молодость свою променял на свободное падение.

Стив знает, что туда, где Баки, никакие сотовые операторы сообщений не доставляют. К сержанту пробиться только почтой, да и то такой, какая его, капитана, ему верность. Лебединая.

 

«Сержанту Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу», — пишет Стив.

И в строке адреса добавляет, немного подумав: «на самое ясное небо».


End file.
